Fallen
by RainEndlessly
Summary: A fire can destroy and recover. After a great fire, a story is recovered from the people that made the future happen. Kanashimi Hikari's journal is read and as she reads, the past slowly reveals current events. Complete re-do of the original, The Fallen
1. Prologue

The Fallen

Prologue – A Great Fire

I shifted through the rubble of the burned down house. Fire had the effect of ruining things. There wasn't much good that this fire could've had since it almost killed all of the occupants, including myself, I Jounin shinobi. My mind couldn't process, causing me not being able to move my body at all. Panic seized my entire being. Even someone such as I could feel fear and I feared an element, common within almost everyone's being in Fire Country. It makes me feel stupid that I couldn't do anything. Being weak from a serious injury doesn't exactly help either. Nothing helped at the moment.

Looking around a bit more, I kicked at a piece of the ceiling and winced as it cut at my ankle. "That wasn't smart," I sighed, feeling the blood begin to slowly come out of the wound. Something caught my eye and I smiled. Maybe I was wrong.

Reaching down, I grabbed two books and laughed when I saw the cover of the one on top. It was the good old Team 7, back when we were young and thought that love could just randomly fall out of trees. As I tapped my fingers on the cover, I examined it and found it only grayed the the fire and not burned. That was something. My eyes traced over the designs and I smiled a bit at the designs that were drawn throughout the cover, around the picture, some parts actually going through into the backround. It actually made me want to cry. In this great fire, I found something that cost more than a house and was the equality of the lives inside of the house. This was our story, this was our past. Everything just seemed to pour out. In these books were memories, stories, doodles, little tidbits of the past, and just plain out our past as a whole. It wasn't just the team, it was everyone in Konoha.

--

I'm in the Uzumaki compound now, just for now. It's nothing much, unless you add the complexity it has, along with the many houses like the Uchiha compound. Yeah, that's what happens I guess when family becomes just that. They grow and the kids just go from little cuties to little devils right before your eyes. That's why you hang out on rooftops so they don't find you.

"They torturing you too?" a voice asked behind me. Looking behind me, I saw my longtime friend Naruto coming up behind me. "I'm their father and they annoy the hell out of me sometimes. I don't know how you girls do it."

This made me laugh. "I don't know either Naru," I replied. The nickname rolled off my tongue so naturally that I jerked my hand a bit. Just like old times.

"You thinking about this aren't you," Naruto stated, tossing a book next to me. Looking down, I smiled again. It was the memory book. "A smartass shinobi with one of the best memory storage I've ever known. That's basically it with every detail."

Taking up the familiar book, I looked down on it. In all the one month since I've retrieved this, I haven't once looked inside and neither has anyone else. Naruto just spends time looking at it as much as he can and Sai looks at it over our shoulders. A certain someone just smiles whenever he sees it. Everyone wants to remember, but they find it very haunting. All the troubles we went through just didn't need to resurface some days ago.

"Maybe you should look at it," my blond friend suggested, sitting down next to me. He voiced everyone's thoughts about it.

"Maybe I will," I said, putting a small finger under the front cover. Opening it, I smiled at the the first page. Pictures of everyone were all around the edges, surrounding something in the middle. Looking at it, I felt my heart beat faster. One of the sayings that one of us have said and thought. It was the most meaningful and here it is.

_This is our story and no one will forget it once they become a part of us_

This is my project as of right now. I felt like my old Fallen was pretty horribly written so I decided to rewrite this one with more of an actually storyline and stuff. So sit back and enjoy some new stuff. And I'll make this clear: THERE IS NO SAKURA FOR NOW, SHE WILL COME…. Much later.

Music: Top 10 Techno songs by gioiscool33 on youtube


	2. Chapter 1 - Worlds Apart

Fallen

Chapter 1 – Worlds Apart

**And hello! After three years of having a life, I have come back. I'm retesting the waters of writing and coming back with this. If you for some reason actually like this, don't get your hopes up, I update irregularly. This is due to laziness, procrastination, and laziness. Though shoot me a review or something. I'd appreciate some feedback.**

I waited for Naruto to leave before even opening the front cover. Once the war was over, I decided to document everything, gathering everyone's memories of each other, making sure everything was correct. I gave these memories a voice.

This was years ago and the memories in here seemed further away than I thought they would. Time just passed by so much faster than I thought they would. And in that time, the us that we knew grew to the us that we are now.

When I was about to open the book someone else came in. I almost screamed when I saw who it was and instead, I smiled. "Well well well, if it isn't the heart throb of Konoha," I joked.

He gave me a look before sitting down beside me and looking down at the book. "You found it," he stated, taking the book from my hand. "I thought it burned with everything else."

"It obviously didn't," I stated, taking it back. "I was just about to look through it before you interrupted me."

"Oh sorry," he said, sounding offended. Of course he wasn't and both of us knew it. "But going through it would be interesting."

I stared at him and then smiled. "Then I guess we could look at it together," I suggested. "You know, we do need to spend some alone time together."

He winked at me and I shoved him. "Okay, fine," he sighed, "but I get to hold it."

I pouted and gave it to him to open. "Well, I guess it is our story isn't it."

* * *

The day I met my teammates was a long time ago. This was before we were even teammates obviously. We were just kids, having the biggest dreams of being the greatest ninjas to ever exist in the world. Looking back on it now, most of the dreams seem petty, but they kept us going. We were all just kids anyway. Our petty dreams turned into foolish ambitions which then became great actions. But that all comes later.

Naruto played all of the pranks. I got annoyed with him really fast but tolerated him. The villagers hated him and I didn't see why. He was the class clown, making all of us laugh at him. When I actually first talked to him, all he would talk about was Haruno Sakura, one of my friends at the time. After that though, we talked sparingly.

Next up is Sasuke. Oh where to begin. I was tree climbing one day when I slipped and fell literally in front of him. He asked me if I was an angel and I got so nervous that I ran away. Uchiha Sasuke was every girl's crush, even mine. I ran away though because I was a nobody; I was just Kanashimi Hikari. That wasn't the day we first met but that was the first day we talked but also the last for a few long years. Just that night was the Uchiha massacre. He was closed off from everyone after that and I regretted not staying to talk to him when I fell from the sky.

Little did I know that the three of us would become a team in our future. We were worlds apart from each other and it clearly showed as we got older. Sasuke was the silent type who did the best, Naruto was the prankster and did the worst, while I was the best out of everyone... That's a lie, I sucked at life. My talent consisted of spewing facts while being able to actually back myself up if anyone ever teased me.

As the academy years went on, we got challenged more and more. There were honestly times where I wanted to quit but I was in too deep because we were graduating soon. When I got my ninja hitai-ite, I pranced proudly around the house. My parents though knew that I wasn't out of the woods yet and were not proud of my achievements. I knew other parents would be proud of their children but I took it like a teen and just left home crying. My parents were clearly not nice to me.

The next day, we had the explanatory meeting. Surprisingly Naruto was there when we all heard that he had failed. No one questioned it, especially when he kissed Sasuke. It was a complete accident but the girls were not happy. I could care less. After childhood, I avoided Sasuke as much as possible. I felt bad for him and even worse for him that I couldn't help him at all. Somehow though, I ended up sitting next to him so that no one would get hurt.

When the teams were announced, I nearly banged my head on the table. There was literally no way that I would survive my team. Here I was thrown in with Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. It spelled trouble like no other. Plus, all of the girls hated me because I ended up with the hottest guy to ever exist.

Apparently there was drama between Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. I avoided it like the plague and therefore didn't know what happened. I stayed in a tree again to eat. One would think that I have learned my lesson by now about trees but again, I fell down, in front of Sasuke.

I looked up at him and you just stared at me. It wasn't the same from years ago; it was colder and had barely any light in them. Inside of me, I wanted him to ask the same question he did years ago, but I knew it wouldn't happen. He wasn't the same person.

"You're too clumsy," he stated.

"Thanks, I didn't know," I retaliated bitterly, helping myself up. I began walking away already. It was almost time anyway to meet up with our Jounin leader and I for one did not want to be late.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

I looked back. I still saw his cold expression and sighed. For the life of me, I wasn't sure how to get along with closed off people. "To the room," I answered. "You should come too."

He almost took the offer but then left the other way. Whatever he needed to do I had no clue and I cared to know but I stopped myself from following him then. One of the many times I stopped myself from following him. Then, I didn't regret it.

We waited in the classroom for the introductions. While everyone else left, we were left hanging for our sensei. It was literally two hours before he came. Naruto played a small prank on him and I scolded him quietly. Of course the first thing that came out of our sensei's mouth was that he hated us. Usually, the first impression is better but this one was the worst of them. It made me sad on the inside to say the least. While my parents were jounins themselves, they weren't that harsh.

We headed to the roof where we found out more about each other… That's a lie, we hardly found out much about our sensei, Hatake Kakashi. He literally just gave us his name and went on his willy nilly way of asking us to explain ourselves. Naruto was well Naruto and explained how he loved ramen, Sasuke was very dark to say the least about his revenge talk. Me.. well It went something like this.

"Hi… my name is Kanashimi Hikari," I started. "I like trees, I dislike sharp things. My hobbies are boring so I guess I shouldn't say them."

And that ended that. Kakashi then proceeded to tell us the truth. We needed to pass his own test before we could even be Genin. Not only that but out of the twenty-seven, only nine would proceed. The meeting time was 5am in the training fields with no breakfast. Now, 5am is early but with no breakfast, it was almost suicide. If this was anything like I thought, it would not be an easy thing to deal with.

* * *

The next morning, we all met at the designated training ground. We were all there except for Kakashi-sensei who arrived three hours late. His excuse was about a black cat but before he could even finish it, he could already tell that we had enough of his shit. He told us about the test, how complicated it was and how only two would pass in the best case scenario. This was a shocker and I was put off from the challenge but I knew that we had to go on. What really put me off the most was the fact that lunch would be eaten in front of the losers. It was mean but what else could you do, it was the rule.

Before he could say start, Naruto charged in and if it were a real situation he would have been dead meat. But with that, the challenge was on. We had all disappeared, noting each other's locations. Well, except Naruto's you hid in plain sight for a bit before showing himself off. I had hidden in a bush while Sasuke was in the tree.

To say the least, I fell asleep in my hiding spot. Not only was I hungry but I had stayed up a good amount last night and didn't fall asleep until an hour before I had to leave. The disadvantage was that I did not know what was going on with the advantage of nothing.

"You know, this is a really bad time and place to fall asleep."

The voice pierced into my dreams and I started up to find Kakashi in my face. "Oh my Kami," I gasped.

Kakashi's one eye closed in a smile. "I'll give you this, you are a surprising one," he complimented. "I hope dream world will be pleasant again."

I suddenly felt sleepy and entranced. I knew where this was headed. Even though I knew, I still came out of it disoriented. My hands started to melt in front of me and I screamed. It felt like I was being stabbed a billion times with a million of sharp objects. He had used my fear against me. It was the one of the lowest blows I've ever had done to me. I heard someone call my name but I couldn't register anything before I fainted.

When I finally came to, I saw Sasuke looking at me with concern in his eyes. I didn't believe it and just shied away from him and got up shakily. He only wanted to make sure I was okay because it would somehow benefit him in the end. That's what I had told myself at that point anyway.

We stared at each other for a bit before the alarm rang. He was not happy and we met at the logs with Naruto and Kakashi. Kakashi notified that Naruto was cheating and went to go eat before time was up. We got one more chance after lunch but we could not feed Naruto at all. That was the rule at the time.

We began to eat. It was painful for Naruto and I knew it because I could hear his stomach growling. Before I could even think about offering my food to him, Sasuke shoved it at Naruto. He knew that we needed to work as a team to get what we all wanted; the passing grade. Naruto was in shock at Sasuke's proposal but I knew that it wasn't fair to Sasuke. He needed more food than I did so I took some rice and offered it to Naruto. His eyes were filled with shock but I only smiled. All of us knew how we felt about each other but in this moment, we were not three individuals, we were one team.

As Naruto took the first bite, Kakashi appeared in a very big storm. To say the least, I almost pissed myself from fright because this man was a very scary man in that moment.

"We're a team," Sasuke stated, "we had to do what we did even if meant breaking the rules."

"Oh really?" Kakashi questioned.

It took me a bit but I put in my two cents as well. "Yeah, we have to work together!" I exclaimed. "We are one!"

Naruto was panicking and shouted, "Yeah what they said! I agree with them."

After one of the longest pauses in my entire life, Kakashit began to speak. "Well then it seems that you all have… passed."

The storm died down and we all looked at him dumbfounded. The silence was about a minute before I broke it. "So… you said we passed right?"

"Yes, yes I did," Kakashi answered before walking to KIA stone. "You see this stone has all the names of those killed in action. These shinobi are recognized for their bravery in the war. Those that don't obey the rules are scum but the ones that abandon their teammates for the rules are lower than scum. This is what these shinobi did."

Those lines sent all three of us little ones into awe. We all thought that Kakashi was really cool for saying that. All of our ideals seemed to match at that point in time. Before this, we were worlds apart and then we became one. This little training exercise managed to bring the three of us together to a point. To be honest, this is where it all started.


End file.
